His Aria
by ezrialoverr
Summary: Very small ezria one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

He took another sip of his scotch. It was burning his troat, but he coulnd´t care less. With every sip, he hoped the pain would become less. It didn´t. It had been a month now. A month since Aria had been kidnapped by A. The girls still had not been found, although it was now clear they were in some kind of dollhouse. Caleb, Toby and Ezra had been trying to find the girls for a month. Immediately after the girls had been kidnapped, they started to investigate. They used his research, from when he was still writing his book. He hated himself for that book. It had ruined everything. He and Aria were broken up, and although she claimed she had forgiven him. He knew she hadn´t. They both claimed their most recent break-up, was because of Aria going to college. But deep down, they both knew there still was a part of her that was mad at him.

Although, they were broken up, Ezra was still madly in love with Aria. He couldn´t imagine not being in love with her. Whenever he thought about the future, he Always imagined her in it. He imagined standing infront of her, saying I do. He dreamt of seeing her exhausted with a little baby Fitz in her arms. He imagined them growing old together, building a life together. When they broke up, those dreams were shattered. But a part of him had Always hoped they would get back together, once she was out of college. He knew he could never move on. Nobody would be as good as her. She was his once in a lifetime. If he couldn´t have her, he didn´t want anybody else.

But now there was a chance he wouldn´t even see her again. A could be doing the most horrible things to her, and he wasn´t even able to help her. After all his research, he still didn´t know who A was. The cops had suspected Andrew for a while, and Ezra started to think they could be right. The thought of that guy being in control of the girls made him want to throw up. He knew Andrew liked Aria, and he didn´t even want to think about what he might do to her. His sweet, innocent Aria. His stomach turned at the thought of someone harming her, touching her, killing her. He didn´t even want to think about the last one.

A was crazy. Crazy enough to kill. A had killed a lot of people, A had tried to kill the girls before. What if the reason the girls had not been found yet, was because there was nothing left to be found? Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. The thought of Aria dead, made him want to punch something. He knew he wasn´t taking care of himself. But how could he, when she was out there somewhere? If Aria died, Ezra wouldn´t be able to handle that. He hated to admit it, but he was scared of what he would do to himself, if Aria died. Life was not worth living without Aria.

His thoughts were interupted by his Phone. A loud ringing filled the room, and at first Ezra was reluctant to pick up. But when he realised it could be about Aria, he rushed to the Phone. Caller ID told him it was Caleb. He hoped with all his heart, that there was some news about the girls. He picked up and it was true. There was news about the girls, they had been found. Andrew was indeed A, and had been arrested. The girls were all okay, and were now at the police station. Ezra´s heart filled with joy. She was okay, the love of his life was okay.

He rushed to his car, so he could go to the police station and see Aria. When he was almost there, he realised she might not want him there. He was her ex-boyfriend after all. He still loved her, but what if she didn´t love him anymore. What if she realised there were better guys out there? Her ideas of the future might be different than his. Would it be such a good idea for him to come? He decided to just go, they were still friends after all.

He walked into the police station, looking desperately for the girl that had haunted his thoughts since the day they met. He looked around, to see Spencer with toby, Hanna with Caleb and Emily with her parents. Then he saw aria, she was sitting with her parents. She was softly crying. He wanted to run to her, hold her in his arms and never let her go. But would she want that? But then he looked into her eyes, and immediately knew that that was what he was going to do. He walked over, and hugged her as if he was never going to let her go. Tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks as he kept kissing her head. He couldn´t believe she was really okay. She was okay.

He looked down to see her staring into his eyes. No words were said, they didn´t need to be. Their lips touched, Ezra couldn´t believe how much he had missed her. She was his once in a life time. He knew now that he was going to fight for their relationship. She was his future


	2. Chapter 2

After Aria left for college, Ezra was as alone as he had even been. He was still very much in love with her, and he couldn´t move on from her. Although this was what was best, he wanted nothing more than to just be with her. But he couldn´t hold her back, she would resent him for it. It ached him to know she was probably out there, having the time of her life. What if she had already moved on? He did not even look at other girls, none of them were her.

She wasn´t only his girlfriend for all of those years, she was also his best friend. He didn´t have many friends, well he had Hardy and now he also had Aria as a friend. Just a friend. It still broke his heart everytime he thought about it. They talked a lot, over the Phone and via Skype. But it just wasn´t the same.

He had now accepted a job in the same town as her college. His new appartment was now finally decorated, with a little help from Hardy. He knew he had to tell her they now shared a town. But he just didn´t know how. He knew there were still some trust issues because of the book, and he knew he had to tell her before she found out another way.

He decided to visit her on campus. It wasn´t far from his appartment, so he decided he could just walk. He had never been to her dorm room before, but he did know her adress. The two of them had exchanged quite a few letters. Although it was just between friends, he thought it was quite romantic.

A part of him hoped that one day they would be together again. He was waiting for her, but he doubted she was waiting for him. That wouldn´t be fair. She had the right to have all college experiences. But it still stung.

Once he arrived on campus he looked around trying to find her dorm. That´s when he saw her. She didn´t see him tho, she was too busy talking to some guy. The guy could be described as handsome. He was a bit older than her, and had brown curls. He reminded Ezra of himself. He felt frozen, but started to walk away as quickly as possible. He couldn´t stand to see her with somebody else. That was too soon. Just as he was walking away. He heard her say his name.

He turned around to see her standing there, looking surprised. She walked over to him and hugged him. The embrace was sweet, and it made him feel good. But it also felt a little emberassing to hug her, with that guy there. To her it was just a hug between friends, but to him it was so much more. He just hoped that the guy wouldn´t notice and tell Aria.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was coming to tell you that I have a job here in town." he replied

"Ezra, That´s great! I missed you, so does this mean we can spend more time together? I really miss my best friend!" she said.

"Yeah, we should totally spend some time together. I´ve missed you! Rosewood just wasn´t the same without you. It was so boring, I even had dinner with your mom." he told her. Then he remembered he shouldn´t be so flirty, especially since she was with that boy.

"I should go. You should go back to your date." He said a little dissapointed.

"My date? You mean Jeremy? That´s my cousin, remember?" she giggled.

Then he remembered he did in fact meet the guy once. He was such an idiot. He was happy she wasn´t with the guy, but there could still be someone else. She saw him thinking, and decided to talk;

"I´m not really dating right now. It just didn´t feel right dating anybody else but you. Can I come by tonight? You can text me your adress and I´ll bring take-out."

"Yeah, I would love that. I guess I´ll see you tonight." He couldn´t stop smiling, maybe there was still a chance for them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day Aria was graduating from College. Aria and Ezra had gotten back together once Aria was freed from the dollhouse and had been together ever since. To celebrate the girls, Ezra and Aria´s parents were taking Aria to dinner. Aria and Ezra were now living together for two years, and their life was perfect.

But both had something they had hidden from the other, not knowing they would both know what the other had to say that night. They left around 6, so they could be at the restaurant on time. By the time they arrived, the rest of the group was already there. The rest of the group didn´t know that tonight was going to be a special evening. Well, except for Byron and Ella.

Byron knew what Ezra going to say, while Ella knew what Aria was going to say. Both were excited for the night. They had finally accepted Ezra as Aria´s boyfriend, he had proven his love for her. Eventually they kind of befriended him again. As far as you can befriend your daughter´s boyfriend, who used to be her teacher.

The girls didn´t know anything. They suspected something was going on, since everybody seemed so nervous. But they couldn´t read minds, so they hoped the situation would be clear by the end of the night. And their hopes would come true.

Ezra was now very nervous, he knew that what he was about to do, would change their relationship forever. He was going to propose, he had a ring, he had asked permission from Byron, he had everything planned. It was making him very anxious to wait. He just hoped she was ready for this, for a married life. A married life had Always sounded good for Ezra. But with Aria it sounded perfect. He couldn´t be happier that Jackie had broken up with him. She was nothing compared to Aria.

Then the song he requested came on, and he knew now was the time. He saw it in her eyes, she recognized the song immediately. _Happiness._ She smiled at him, and kissed him quickly. He was a bundle of nerves, and she could feel his body tense.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, nothing´s wrong. I guess I´m just very nervous. I-i requested this song, I felt like it was the right song for this moment." he began.

The girls all let out a gasp when Ezra got down on one knee. Now everybody knew what was happening. So did Aria, who now had a very bright smile on her face. Before anybody could say anything, Ezra continued;

"My sweet Aria. I love you so much. From the moment I talked to you, I felt this amazing connection. And I soon realised we were soulmates. Like we were two pieces of a puzzle, perfect for each other. I know I´ve hurt you, by writing that stupid book. But I promise you again, I never lied about my feelings for you. When you got kidnapped by -A, I felt my body shut down. I couldn´t stand being without you. That was the moment I realised I never wanted to let you go. I am so grateful for the years we have spent together, and I really hope more will follow. I love you so much. Will you marry me?

Aria eyes were now full of happy tears, and she nodded and exclaimed;

Yes! Yes I will marry you! I love you, Ezra! She kissed him passionately and then was embraced by the girls and her mother. After that everybody was looking at Byron, they knew he hadn´t been the biggest supporter of this relationship. He smiled and said;

"I´m happy for you, sweetheart. Ezra had already asked my permission a few weeks ago and ofcourse I said yes. I hate to admit it, but he´s a pretty good guy." they all laughed.

"let´s order some champagne. This should be celebrated!" Hanna said. Before they could order, they saw it already being brought to the table. Ezra had really thought of everything. But there was one thing he wasn´t prepared for.

"Guys, I think I´m going to skip the champagne tonight." Aria said.

They all looked at her a little suprised. Ezra immediately was worried, was she not as excited as he thought she was going to be? What if she felt pressured into saying yes? He knew he should have asked her in private, he was such an idiot. He looked at her confused and Aria decided to explain.

"I think I´m going to skip the champagne for the next few months. If you know what I mean". She then reached into her bag, to get out a pregnancy test, it was positive.

Ezra couldn´t believe what he saw. He was going to marry the love of his life and she was pregnant too? He couldn´t be happier. He hugged her, and planned on never letting her go. His life was now officially perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Aria's graduation day, and Ezra couldn't be happier for her. She had worked hard for this, and she deserved it more than anyone.

He was going to school, for the graduation ceremony, to congratulate the girls. Ofcourse he was going for Aria, but it wasn't like he could show that. They were broken up, and he needed to give her space. But it killed him. This day was Always supposed to be a celebration day for them. For them this day was supposed to be the start of their new life.

But now it was a reminder that she was leaving. She was leaving Rosewood, she was leaving him. It hurt him to even think about, and it would hurt him to see her say goodbye to everyone. But he knew it would hurt her if he didn't show up, so he would just go. He would do it for her. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

So, he got her some roses, put on a suit, and made his way to the school. He tried to go unnoticed, but soon there were a lot of his old students greeting him, some even talking to him. After he was done talking to all of his students, he made his way over to Byron and Ella, who he had sort of befriended again. He greeted them and catched up about everything.

Then, the graduation ceremony began and the students all entered the stage. Ezra couldn't help but stare, Aria looked amazing. She was smiling very brightly and she looked confident. He was so proud of her, even after all the -a drama she had managed to get here.

He saw her walk over to principle Hackett, and recieve her diploma. She looked happy.

A part of him was happy that she was happy, but a part of him wanted to be the reason for her happiness.

After the ceremony, she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for coming." she said

"Anything for you". he replied.

She smiled, she missed Ezra. She missed his jokes, his laugh, his smile, his body, his ability to Always say the right words. But he thought she would be better off without him, and at first she agreed. But after everything that happened, she just couldn't imagine her life without Ezra.

She Always thought he would be the one she would marry, that he would be the father of her children, that they would grow old together. To think about all of that not happening was too hard for her.

So she had decided to tell her how she felt, he needed to know she wanted to be with him.

But she wasn't going to that here, she would go over to his place that night. And then they could decide what to do together.

 _Line break_

Ezra heard a familiar knock on his door, at first he thought it was Aria. It wasn't like he got any other visitors. But it couldn't be her, she had a celebration today. She was going to really celebrate tomorrow, and he was invited. He opened the door to see Aria. He was surprised to see her, but he couldn't deny that he was happy to see her.

"Ezra, I need you to listen to me, Okay?" she asked.

he nodded in response. Wondering what she wanted to say, he hoped she was okay.

"Ezra, I can't go to college knowing that we are not together anymore. I love you, and I want to be with you. I know we agreed that I should be single in college, but that's not what I want. You know me Ezra, I don't get superdrunk at parties, just so I can hook up with random guys. That's not what I want. I want you." she said.

He couldn't really believe what was happening, he wanted nothing more than to get back together with her. But he still thought it would make her resent him later on.

"Aria, I love you too. But I want you to be absolutely sure. And right now you might think you're sure. But you are not in college yet." he said.

She looked at him very dissapointed. She had hoped he would want her back, and that they would live happily ever after. But apparently life isn't a fairytale.

"You know what, Why don't you go to college. And then after a few months if you still want to be with me, I'll be here. I'll wait for you, Aria." he said. And he meant it. He didn't want anybody else. She was it for him, so if he had to wait, he was fine with that.

"You know what, It's a deal." she smiled. There was hope.


End file.
